


Just Do It.

by MissieFishie



Series: Requested Minifics (based off of pictures) [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieFishie/pseuds/MissieFishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is begging Castiel for something, but it's probably not what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Do It.

"Cas, please, just do it," Dean sobbed, kneeling in front if the fallen angel. Castiel grabbed Dean's hair and yanked him up, making sure to keep the Winchester on his knees. Their faces were inches apart and Dean grabbed into Castiel's trenchcoat.

"Please Cas," he begged. Tears streamed down his face as he shook, preparing himself for the attack. Castiel pulled again on Dean's hair, tilting his head back so that the hunters neck was fully exposed.

"No Dean, not just yet." He whispered. "There are a few preparations that must be made."

Dean gasped when Castiel brought his wings out for the first time. They were huge and in this context, terrifying. Pitch black and ominous they spread out behind Castiel, their dark colour making his blue eyes electric and Dean thought for a moment he was seeing Cas' grace. Castiel wrapped his wings around the both of them, hiding their figures from the potential prying eyes.

"I'm sorry Dean," he muttered as his angel blade appeared in the hand not currently yanking on Dean's hair.

Dean let out another quiet sob and felt betrayed by the hot stream of tears flowing down his face and off his earlobes. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, then opened them to look his best friend in the eye one last time. Castiel's face was much closer, the hand in Dean's hair tightened and his eyes flickered to Dean's lips when Dean drew in a small gasp.

"Just do it," Dean begged again, blinking through his tears. He let out a small scream when he felt the angel blade pierce through his chest. It burned for a moment and then went numb.

"I forgive you Cas," he whispered before letting out his last breath and collapsing into Castiel's arms.

The fallen angel withdrew the blade and set it down, clutching his hunters corpse close to his body, his black wings closing tighter around them.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into Dean's soft hair, a tear silently falling from his eye. He released Dean and took up the blade once more.

"I'm coming Dean," he said before plunging the blade into his own heart, he draped his wings over himself and Dean and shuddered as his grace quickly burned out. His wings went up in flames and he pulled Dean close as he closed his eyes and sighed one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been edited. If you find a mistake, please let me know!


End file.
